


Wolf lover

by Queenofthebees



Series: The Office [6]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Play, Boss/Employee Relationship, Butt Plugs, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-29 04:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15722391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: Her lip was starting to hurt a little with how hard she bit into it with her nervousness as she turned to appraise herself in the mirror.The wolf tail brushed the back of her knees as she turned, sending a tingling feeling right to her toes. She grinned as she thought of Jon’s reaction to seeing her like this. She was pretty confident he would appreciate it, given that he had played with her there a lot recently.A butt plug seemed like the logical next step up. And the wolf tail was a little humourous nod to his heritage, although it would also assert that she belonged to him.Maybe one day I’ll make him wear it to show he belongs to me!





	Wolf lover

“Happy birthday boss,” Sansa purred in his ear as she snuggled in close to him.

Jon mumbled a confused response as he blinked sleepily at her. She smirked up at him, her knuckles slowly tracing a path down his chest and stomach, diving dangerously close to where his cock stood with interest before sliding back up.

“It’s a happy birthday so far,” he agreed, squeezing her shoulder to bring her closer and kissing her forehead.

“What would you like for breakfast then, birthday boy?” she asked, kissing the spot above his heart before smiling up at him. Jon grinned, letting his hand stroke down her back until his palm rested on the soft swell of her ass.

“You,” he growled, giving her rump a playful smack that made Sansa arch and moan.

“We don’t have time for that!” she reprimanded, even as she whimpered when his hand moved around her front, his fingers slipping through her folds.

“I’m the boss, I can be late if I want,” he growled into her neck before angling his head to nip at her ear. “Now, be a good girl and spread your legs for me.”

Sansa smirked at him, rolling onto her back and opening her legs the tiniest bit, just enough for him to see her sex. Jon narrowed his eyes as he looked back up at her face.

“Wider,” he commanded. Sansa quirked an eyebrow innocently and moved her legs a fraction more.

Jon bared his teeth like a wolf and grabbed her ankles. She squeaked as he tugged her down the bed before shoving her legs open and sliding himself into the gap. His shoulders pressed beneath her knees, keeping her spread open as he slowly lowered his mouth to her cunt.

“You’re a bad girl,” he mumbled into her folds. Sansa squirmed beneath him, bucking her hips up to encourage him further.

“So bad,” she agreed, her breath hitching as he licked a slow path up her slit. “I’ll _ah_ , I’ll be good now!”

“Yeah?” he murmured, tracing another lazy path through her folds. Sansa moaned with need, her hands reaching down to curl her fingers in his hair.

“Please!”

“Mmm, you beg so prettily sweetheart,” he groaned as he moved his finger to her entrance. But he didn’t push it inside, merely slid it up teasingly. His other hand reached for her own and guided it up to her breast. “Prove you’re a good girl for me baby. Touch yourself!”

Sansa moaned, her cheeks staining a pretty pink. Then her tongue darted out to lick her lips in a way that made Jon growl before she brought her other hand up to her neglected breast and then started to squeeze them.

“Yes boss!”

Jon hummed in approval, returning his attention to her cunt. He swirled his tongue over her clit, closing his lips over the bundle of nerves and giving a hard suck, which had Sansa’s hips lifting off the bed with a cry of his name.

Knowing she was close, he finally pushed his finger inside of her, curling them against her sweet spot as his tongue continued to work her clit. His eyes flickered up to watch her fingers squeezing her hardened nipples, her head turned into the pillow as her pleasured smile pulled at her lips.

Her moans started to increase in volume as she approached her climax and Jon pushed another finger inside of her as her body began to tremble.

“That’s it,” he groaned against her folds, moving away to look down at her face as she finally went over the edge. “That’s my good girl!”

“I know you like me being a bad girl too,” she teased once she had come back to her senses. She shot him a cheeky smile. “Like when I went around without any knickers on.”

“Mmm, I do like you being naughty,” he agreed. “So, I can punish you for it.”

“Remember I told you that I had something else planned that night?” she continued, biting her lip nervously. Jon turned his head to her.

“Yeah?”

“I’m hoping to try it tonight,” she said.

“What is it?” he asked. Sansa shook her head.

“You’ll see,” she replied before rolling out of bed. “Come on, we need a shower and breakfast!”

“ _You_ need breakfast,” he responded with a grin. “I’ve had mine!”

***

Her lip was starting to hurt a little with how hard she bit into it with her nervousness as she turned to appraise herself in the mirror.

The wolf tail brushed the back of her knees as she turned, sending a tingling feeling right to her toes. She grinned as she thought of Jon’s reaction to seeing her like this. She was pretty confident he would appreciate it, given that he had played with her there a lot recently.

A butt plug seemed like the logical next step up. And the wolf tail was a little humourous nod to his heritage, although it would also assert that she belonged to him.

_Maybe one day I’ll make him wear it to show he belongs to me!_

She licked her lips at the thought and made a mental note to bring it up to him later. But tonight, this was her sexy birthday surprise for him. And so, with a deep breath, she opened the door and pressed a hand against the frame as she angled her body for him to see.

Jon sat up in bed, his eyes widening as they fell upon the bushy wolf tail. His lips curled up in a predatory grin that made Sansa giggle with confidence.

“Now, that is being a very bad girl,” he commented thickly as she climbed onto the bed and straddled him.

“Are you complaining about your birthday present?” she teased, arching her back as Jon’s fingers traced a path across her skin.

“Definitely not,” he growled, cupping her ass. “Now, be a good girl and lie on your stomach.”

“Yes boss,” she purred, stretching out on the covers beside him.

Jon hummed with satisfaction, his knuckles brushing down her spine tenderly. She shivered at the touch, hiding her grin in the pillow as she turned to look at him. He gave a tender smile as their eyes met.

“Are you going to make me wait much longer?” she asked with mock annoyance, arching an impatient eyebrow.

Jon’s hand landed on her ass, making her squeal with desire. His palm smoothed over the skin tenderly as he leaned in and nipped at her ear.

“Who is the boss, hmm?”

Sansa grinned mischievously, turning her head into the pillow as she pretended to ignore him. And just as she predicted, his hand came down with another resounding crack.

"Mmm," she purred, arching her back and thrusting her ass towards his hand. 

"What do you want baby?" he whispered as his knuckles started to stroke down her spine once more.

"It's  _your_ birthday!" she replied, giving him a smile from behind her folded elbow. Jon's dark eyes twinkled mischievously.

"I'm asking you because I have far too many ideas in my head!"

Sansa laughed, arching a brow. "How is that different to any other day?"

"I see spanking isn't teaching you anything," he tutted, his palm resting on the curve of her arse. "Maybe I should just leave you like this, hmm?" He moved her hair to the side, kissing the back of her neck. "Maybe I should tie you up and make you beg," he mumbled between the kisses he placed down her back.

"Some other time," she mumbled distractedly, reaching blindly for his hand to bring his knuckles to her lips. "Now," she grinned. "How about you act on some of those ideas you have in that pretty head of yours?"

"Up!" he commanded, giving her ass another playful swat before gripping her hips and guiding her onto her knees. "Let me see your pretty pussy baby."

She buried her head in his pillows as she angled her back down, lifting her backside towards him and giving him the view he requested. She heard him make an appreciative noise before she felt him press against her, his legs bracketing her own.

"So wet already and I've barely done anything to you," he murmured, smirking against her skin as he placed another row of kisses from one hip to the other.

"I'm always wet for you!" she moaned. 

Finally, Jon seemed to take pity on her and she felt his fingers on her cunt, stroking her clit in slow, teasing circles.  Sansa canted her hips up, pushing back desperately at huffing at Jon's arrogant chuckle.

"Should I fuck you now, my little wolf girl? Hmmm?" he teased, draping his body over hers. 

"Yes!" she moaned. "Oh,  _oh_!" she whimpered as Jon's fingers pressed harder on her sweet spot, sending sparks of pleasure straight through her spine.

And then he removed them, leaving Sansa gasping in angry shock at her stolen pleasure, shooting him a glare over her shoulder. Jon's smirked, his hand stroking her hip and coaxing her into position to press his cock against her.

"I thought you said that you wanted me to fuck you," he teased.

Sansa groaned, arching her back invitingly as he filled her. Combined with the butt plug, she felt amazing and he hadn't even started moving yet. Then, as though her brain was delayed with pleasure, she twigged that he was teasing her. She tossed her hair back and pushed back against him, clenching as she rocked down his length and then retreated.

"Fucking hell!" Jon cried, his own hips jerking forward each time she retreated in desperation to stay inside her. Sansa laughed, making an affirmative noise in her throat.

"Don't mess with me Snow," she warned playfully. "Wolves can be quite fierce when they need to be."

"Mmm, I like a fierce wolf," he replied, his fingers gripping her hips to stop her teasing movements. "Wolves can also be tamed though."

He pressed her down then, his cock pounding into her so hard she had to reach out to grab a fistful of the sheets to steady herself. His hand splayed over the curve of her ass, fingers grabbing the soft skin. She felt the flush of pleasure stain her from her cheeks to her breasts as he parted her ass cheeks and his fingers curved around the top of her wolf tail.

"Oh god," she groaned, her head falling forward to rub against her forearm as she was overcome with pleasure from where his cock continued to thrust inside her and his hand slowly withdrew the butt plug and then pushed it back in.

"I love that I'm fucking your cunt and your ass at the same time," he growled in her ear although Sansa could barely hear him over the sound of her own high-pitched squeals and frantic grunts as she approached her climax.

Sansa screamed as felt the blissful pleasure wash over her, her back arching taut as a bowstring, her fingers gripping the covers so hard her knuckles turned white. Jon was mumbling encouragement in her ear, calling her his good girl, his beautiful, filthy girl. Sansa shivered at the words, her body still tingling with the aftermath of such a strong orgasm.

"My turn," he murmured before sitting back on his heels and bringing her with him to sit in his lap. 

His hips drove upwards with a vengeance, causing Sansa to gasp and moan helplessly against the assault. Her hands flew out to his thighs, gripping them tight for purchase as Jon fucked her fiercely. 

"Gods Jon!" she cried, pushing down to meet his thrusts as she felt the stirrings of another climax in her belly.

"Next time, I'm going to fuck your ass properly!" he promised, his palm stroking gently up her side until it clutched one of her bouncing breasts. Sansa squeaked as he squeezed the flesh and pinched her nipple, her body angling back for more as she approached her end.

She couldn't even describe the sound that erupted from her mouth as it finally hit her, making her reach back to grab his shoulder with one hand as the other buried into the covers and her hips jerked and rolled over his cock.

Jon grunted, his hands back on her hips and pushing her down as he rocked forward, pushing deep inside of her and spilling. Sansa hummed in satisfaction, a pleasured laugh escaping her as she turned and captured his lips with her own.

"So this next time," she purred as Jon pulled out and slumped to the side. He tugged her down too, encouraging her to lie on his chest. She sent him a seductive smirk. "How long were you thinking?"

 


End file.
